Warring Flowers
Floris Acutum Belli, more commonly known as Warring Flowers, is a breed of perennial plant known to originate from the realm of Freneskrae. These rare, crystalline growths occur naturally but few places on their natural habitat and are practically unheard of on other worlds. Attributes *Warring Flowers are- contrary to the otherwise highly hostile environment of Freneskae- known to be nourishing and taste rather well, quite a lot like honeysuckle. *A Warring Flower is easily classified by its smell of iron, blood and coal. *All Warring Flower have spiked stems. *The crystalline flower petals of Warring Flowers are sharp enough to cut even Children of Mah and Muspah. *Warring Flowers can primarily be found in small, secluded areas otherwise sheltered from the elements of their home world. *This breed of flower can reproduce both via seeds and roots; commonly, they are found in tight groves situated no more than ten kilometers apart. *Warring Flower seeds are coal black, die-sized spheres. They are very robust for their weight; Warring Flower seeds are able to travel up to twenty miles by air. Appearance Warring Flowers are an evergray (ha, ha) species of flowers that grow in a few selected places within Freneskae. The stem rarely reaches a width of over a foot, while the plant itself may grow to be over seven feet high. It has spiky leaves at selected intervals around the stem, which is commonly a dark tone of gray, blending in with the environment. In rare cases, shades of green or blue may be seen. The flower petals may span up to a foot from the peduncle and have unnaturally bright colors, such as screaming yellows, reds and purples. Their shape allows a Warring Flower to be mistaken for a lava pit on the first glance. Habitat Warring Flowers grow only in the harsh, desolate land of Freneskrae. They are usually found in groves of up to a hundred plants, in moderately sheltered areas. Commonly, Warring Flowers will rather grow out in the open than close to a lava pit. Flat areas cleared by battles may also provide a nourishing environment for them, such as the lands of Blasted Mountain. With the Mahjarrats' relocation from Freneskae, it is assumed that a number of seeds, as well as possibly an unknown amount of items made from Warring Flower material have entered the realm of Gielinor. However, these may not have survived until the present day, as the Warring Flowers partially rely on lightning to supply energy. Known growth sites *Fields of Blasted Mountain, Freneskae *Shores of the Sundered Sea, Freneskae *Arachnea's Vault, Gielinor (?) Uses The applied use of Warring Flower material depends on the part of the plant used Flower Petals The petals of a Warring Flower are rather brittle and easily fragment into tiny, extremely sharp bits. With expertise, it is possible to craft weapons out of them, although these weapons frequently shatter after a few strokes. Much more preferred is the act of applying the tiny fragments of the broken petal to an opponent's food, which would leave their digestive system ruined within a few hours, or spreading the fragments into the air; much like broken glass, they can blind foes and cause asphyxiation over time. Stem The spiked stem of a Warring Flower is a great source of arrowheads and drink. Like a cactus, the stem of a Warring Flower can be cut off to release the liquid inside; this plant juice is rumored to be a strong reactive healing agent. Leaves A Warring Flower's leaves may be repurposed, with some difficulty, into robe-like armor. It is possible that these are also edible, though noone with a need to eat has ever encountered one to confirm or dismiss this. (Please rephrase and/or add) Roots The roots may be converted into an extremely versatile toxin by digging them from the ground and leaving them in an exposed place until lightning strikes them. The porous remains from said process would thereupon need to be ground into powder. Warring Flower Root poison is one of the strongest natural poisons known to the Children of Mah and can kill a member of their race over the course of few hours, depending on its dosage. The effects on humans are hitherto not documented. Seeds (Please rephrase and/or add) Notable Specimen (Feel free to contribute) Category:Custom Content Category:Mahjarrat Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Flora